Prologue to 100 Themes  With Permission
by Volitan
Summary: I have been given permission by Sarah Selene to write prologue chapters to her 100 Themes FanFiction.  The chapters will give my take on why Anakin didn't turn, and what happened after the Sith were defeated.
1. Prologue

This series of fics is based upon _**Sarah Selene's**_ wonderful _**One Hundred Themes: Star Wars**_; and they have _**all**_ been written with her _**EXPRESS PERMISSION**_ to do so.

This is a prequel to _**Sarah Selene's**_ AU series. My fic is canon with George's wonderful work for a grand total of _172 words_; any dialogue that is quoted from the RotS film dialogue is identified by *.

I hope you enjoy this, and please do pay _**Sarah Selene's**_ fic a visit - after all, _this_ fic was inspired by _**her**_ work.

* * *

><p>I am an amateur author of false name,<p>

I borrow worlds of another's fame.

I stake no claim on recognised locations,

Neither do I own canon situations.

I merely come here to spend a while,

Reading other's work; writing my own style.

I earn no money, no wage, no dosh.

I gain no finance, no revenue, no cash.

I do not mean to step on legal toes,

I mean no infringement, I'm friend not foe.

So please, do come in, relax, unwind.

I hope in my work, enjoyment you will find.

* * *

><p><strong>TRUST<strong>

*"You are under arrest, _My Lord_."* Master Windu said, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the Chancellor's title. The Jedi's lightsabre trained on the Sith cowering at the window's edge.

*"Anakin! I told you it would come to this!"* The Chancellor gasped from the floor, *"I was right, the Jedi are taking over!"*

*"The oppression of the Sith will _never_ return… you have lost."* Mace replied, even though the Chancellor was addressing Skywalker.

*"No, No, No! You have lost!"* Windu barely managed to block the streaks of blue electricity that exploded from the Sith's fingertips, the energy danced along the blade of his 'sabre.

*"_He_ is the traitor!"* Windu cried, deflecting the Force Lighning back at the Sith still laying on the floor, disfiguring the man into a physical monster.

*"I have the power to save the one you love!"* Palpatine gasped. *"You must choose!"*

*"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"* Mace cried, struggling now to block and return the Dark energy back towards the Sith powering it.

*"Don't let him kill me!"* Palpatine pleaded, seemingly unable to continue his onslaught of Force Lightning. "I have the skills you need to save your wife!"

Mace's facial expression morphed into a combination of shock and confusion. "Wife? _What_ _Wife_? The Code _forbids_ such attachments."

"Ah, it is hardly surprising that you are unaware, Master Windu, You couldn't sense a Sith Lord within a stone's throw from your precious Temple. What chance did you _possibly_ have of sensing something as small and insignificant as a pregnant Jedi's Bride and her Code-flaunting Husband." Palpatine sneered, continuing to gasp pitifully where he lay.

"Bride? Pregnant? Husband? What _lies_ do you spew now, Sith?" Windu sneered, his eyes never leaving his prone opponent as he felt Skywalker approach.

"Why not ask the groom yourself!" Palpatine cackled, "Come Anakin, be _rid_ of this Code-spouting-fool! Join me, become my apprentice. Together we will rule; together we will save your Wife from her fate. Together we will destroy the Jedi that have _used_ you and _mistrusted_ you from the offset, my boy."

Anakin grinned sweetly, looking back and forth between Master Windu and the Senator before speaking, as if choosing the side he'd fight for. Master Windu felt the shift in the tide, felt Anakin's choice.

"Are you _certain_ that you want to help a _'small and insignificant pregnant Jedi's Bride'_?" Anakin's voice calmed to something approaching conversational, "Say whatever you want against _me_, but I feel rather compelled to defend my Wife's honour from your words against _her_." Within a heartbeat, Anakin had his 'sabre ignited, and had taken an attacking stance, holding it firm, waiting for the Force and Master Windu to clue him in on his next move. Mace gave a brief nod of respect to the younger Jedi.

"You _must_ join me! I am the _only_ chance you have to save her life! She will die if you do not accept my help, son!"

"I think we will let the Jedi healers have the last word in that argument, Sith, they _are_ exceptionally good at saving people. Force knows they've had reason to do so with this war!"

"There is _nothing_ they can do to save her - I have _foreseen_ it!" Palpatine yelled

"I must remind you, Sith, that the future shown to us by the Force is _never_ completely certain." Windu said, changing his stance to compliment the one Skywalker had taken.

"Surrender, and your life will be spared. Supreme Chancellor, In the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest." Anakin said, passionately, echoing Master Windu's earlier words.

"You will stand trial for the crimes you have committed against the Republic. You will be liable for the home planets that you have destroyed, and the individual residences that you've left in ruins. You will be held accountable for each of the innocent lives that have joined the Force, all because of a war you have choreographed from the very beginning for your own personal gain." Master Windu said, his voice impassioned, yet unwavering.

"Ha! The Republic will continue to dance to the tune of the Sith once the Jedi are destroyed! I will _not_ stand trial! You will be defeated!" Palpatine cried, regaining his strength and using both hands to aim Force lightning back towards Master Windu.

"You have made your choice, Sith, even given the opportunity of life and a fair trial, you have sealed your fate of _death_ with your refusal of surrender, and that strike. I will _end_ this once and for all, Sith." Master Windu said, raising his sabre into an attacking pose, Skywalker took a defensive stance, looking to the Council Master.

"It is not the Jedi way to kill an unarmed prisoner!" Anakin yelled.

"Since _when_ did _Lightning_ coming from fingertips count as unarmed?" Mace snapped.

"Ah, I see your point." Anakin muttered under his breath, feeling a little sheepish. "I guess he really _is_ too dangerous to keep alive."

"No! No! Anakin, my boy, you _need_ me, your _Wife_ needs me! Join me, and we can set the Galaxy to rights! You can't afford to kill me, your _wife_ can't afford for you to kill me!" Palpatine begged, "Do not fear what this lilac-sabred fool tells you! You _know_ I am the only choice!"

"The _only_ thing I'm _frightened_ of is the reaction of my 'small and insignificant' pregnant Wife should she find that I've turned to the Dark Side." Anakin paused, grinning with a silly smile, "At the very _least_ she'd make me sleep on the couch for _months_; and _that_ sucks like a Mynock on a power cable."

"I'm _so_ glad you have your _priorities_ straight, Skywalker." Mace spat, grinding his teeth against the continued charge coming from the Sith. A particularly fierce gust of wind came through the shattered window, knocking the Korun Master backwards and over the desk.

"Damn you and your foolish bitch of a breeder!" With a tremendous effort, Palpatine redoubled his efforts, striking force lightning _solely_ at Anakin. "I created you! I manipulated the midiclorians to induce your very conception! And _this_ is how I am repaid? _My child_, you were to be my apprentice!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't really fit that in my really busy Light-Side-of-the-Force schedule. I'm a very busy Jedi." Anakin spat, having to rely on the Force to keep him standing tall against the onslaught of darkness striking at his lightsabre. "And I will only _ever_ be the child of Shmi Skywalker.

"You fool! You Love-crippled brat! You _could_ have been something great at my side! You _would_ have made an incredible apprentice! Don't throw it all away! You still have the chance to kill Windu and join with me!"

"I _stopped_ being an _apprentice_ as soon as my Padawan braid was cut." Anakin said, grinning, "Oh, and I _am_ something great - according to my Wife, I am a '_Great Husband_'."

"No! No! No!" The Sith cried, "If you will not join me, then I will destroy you! If the Dark Side cannot have you, then the Light won't have you either!" Objects from around the room were swiftly flung at Anakin through the Force, combining with the near constant onslaught of the Force lightning. With the young Jedi Knight distracted, Palpatine rose to his feet - with surprising grace and agility for someone whom had appeared helpless not long ago.

Anakin continued rolling, ducking and leaping over the things being thrown at him, managing to keep his 'sabre focussed on the lightning; listening to the warnings and directions the Force whispered to him as he did so.

"_May. The. Force. Be. With. You_." Master Windu hissed, swiftly creeping up on the enraged and distracted Sith, deftly separating his head from his body in a single strike.

The resulting Force shockwave threw both Jedi into the opposite wall of Palpatine's office. The resulting change in pressure dragged the Sith's wizened remains from the windowsill and out into the air, dropping them down into the street far, far below.

Every Force-sensitive within a radius of several kilometres were physically affected, stumbling where they stood. Around the Galaxy, Jedi felt the disturbance in the Force, and the sudden calm that followed.

Dazed, Windu and Skywalker pushed themselves to sitting positions, both leaning their backs and shoulders heavily on the cracked and charred wall.

"Its like I can suddenly breathe properly! It almost feels like the difference between walking in Coruscant's pollution, and then stepping into the filtered and purified air circulating in the Temple." Anakin whispered, awestruck.

"The Shadow has lifted. The Force is clear, the clouds _gone_." Master Windu said, smiling softly. "I can _see_ again, the Force hasn't been so _clear_ in years! Its so _pure_! So Light! Oh! It hasn't been like _this_ in _decades_!"

"Master, I can't sense the others…" Anakin whispered, crawling over to the nearest body and futilely searching for any signs of life.

"They are at one with the Force, they're at peace, Skywalker." Windu said, sighing deeply and bowing his head in respect for the lives lost, not just those lost today, but those slaughtered in this ridiculous war.

"I should have come sooner, I should have come _sooner_." Anakin muttered under his breath, crawling between the dead Masters, refusing to accept their deaths until he'd verified it for himself.

"You arrived when you were needed, and you did well, you were tempted and you refused the seduction of the Dark Side… _However_… I did not sense any untruth in your words as Palpatine baited you – you really _are_ married, aren't you?" Windu pinched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the Knight's answer.

"Yes, I'm married, and _very_ happily so, Master." Skywalker replied with a beaming grin.

"And your wife is… pregnant?"

"Yes, that was a bit of a shock!" Anakin's face brightened further, "And now with the Sith destroyed, the baby won't be born into a time of Darkness."

"Whom is she, Skywalker? And _don't_ say 'Missus Skywalker'." Windu demanded quietly.

"Padmé, you know her better as Senator Amidala of Naboo. More accurately, she's Padmé Skywalker – but for the sake of secrecy, she's never used my name, its only recorded in one place - on the official record of our marriage." Anakin grinned as he watched the Jedi Master's jaw drop.

"Obi-Wan said you were _close_, suspected that your friendship might be at risk of _becoming_ something more – but nobody ever suspected _this_! Kenobi never even _suggested_ this could be a possibility!"

"Obi-Wan doesn't know, nobody really knows – unless you count myself, Padmé, The dead Sith, Padmé's Assistant, The Holy Man who married us, and the droids R2-D2 and C3-PO. We were married not long after the first battle on Geonosis; when I escorted Padmé back to Naboo." Anakin said, sitting back on his heels as he covered the dead Jedi with their own cloaks.

"In the name of the Force! You were still a _Padawan_! I cannot believe it occurred so long ago! I thought that this marriage was a _recent_ development!" Mace said, stunned.

"I think we're constantly developing, Master, we've both managed to come through a war with our relationship intact - and stronger than ever. The only one going through some major _recent development_ is the baby, pun intended."

"Very witty... The Chosen One and a Senator for parents – this child will be trouble personified!" Windu said with a groan, gingerly getting to his feet, leaning on the wall with one hand.

"The baby is already causing trouble… I've had so _many_ visions of Padmé _dying_ in childbirth. I know that visions show only one possible outcome - but my visions tend to be the _actual_ outcome." Anakin whispered, he looked up to see Master Windu offering an outstretched hand to help him to his feet, that was accepted.

"Skywalker, Duty first. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Our _immediate_ priority is to gain temporary control of the Senate, and to call an emergency session. We need to distribute the emergency powers Palpatine took _back_ to their rightful owners."

"I agree." Anakin said, waiting for the Council Master to continue.

"We will need to keep the Senators of the two thousand systems that signed that treaty safe from any repercussions. The Sith had many senators enthralled with promises of power and protection; the Treaty of the Two Thousand stood in the way of their gains. Those senators are loyal to the Republic, they are our most realistic chance of peace. We must protect them."

"And _that_ means that you have to protect their entourages – they all come with a compliment of staff and often a spouse or children. Their entourages and families would easily become hostage targets and bargaining chips to be used against the Republic. You're looking at nearer _twelve_ or _thirteen_ thousand to protect, not two thousand. Where are we going to _put_ them all? Its not as if we can keep them in their Senate Pods like caged squawking songbirds." Anakin supplied, watching as Master Windu's face fell ever so slightly.

"The Jedi and Republic will provide for now, until things are settled. The Temple is more than large enough to house the Senators and any immediate family temporarily – just not in the luxury they are acclimatised to. We can use the Clone Trooper barracks on the Republic Assault Ships and Attack Cruisers in orbit to house their aides and staff."

"Master Windu, that's not going to go down well with _either_ the Political Entourages _or_ the Clones." Anakin said, shaking his head, not daring to imagine the hissy fits that the pampered Senators and their Entourages were going to have. "Master, all the Clones have done for the Republic, you are going to evict them from their beds! It just isn't fair!"

"It is either that, or the Aides and Staff will have to compromise their safety by risking returning to their own comfortable residences; we are stretched too thin to guard them all in different locations. The Clones will have to use the hangars and open training areas on the ships for sleeping for the moment. Hopefully it won't take the Senate too long to come to a solution, and then everyone can return to their own beds. I _know_ it isn't fair to do this to the Clone Troopers - but it is the only realistic option we have."

"Master, are we stretched too thinly to have the Jedi escort and guard the Senators as they move to and from the Senate?" Anakin asked.

"We don't have many Knights and Masters at the Temple. Most Padawan and Master pairs are also deployed… we _do_ have the Crèche Masters, the oldest initiates and the more experienced Jedi whom are at the Temple on meditative retreat and medical leave. I think that between them and the Clones we can manage a bodyguard service." Master Windu said, contemplating the problem. "The Crèche Masters have their hands full with their charges as it is; and I am _highly_ reluctant to let the older initiates take on such a task. They're much too _young_ for this mess, we need to let them be _children_ while they still have the opportunity."

"Honestly, Master, I think it would do the older Initiates some good to give them a definite and useful role to play. Especially seeing as most are coming up to the time to be taken as Padawans; they're all after proving themselves worthy of being trained to Knighthood… but I'd still have the Clones working with them - just in case, they're hardly experienced enough to be left alone on guard duty."

The Master nodded, turning his full attention to Anakin, "Skywalker, _you will follow these orders_: organise a transport to take your Wife to the Jedi healers; I will inform them of her expected arrival, and the nature of her condition. Then you will copy every _scrap_ of information you can from the Chancellor's computers. Dismantle them ready for transport to the Temple once the files are duplicated. I will collect you and our fallen colleagues when it is time to return to the Temple. Do _not_ leave this office until I _personally_ come to relieve you. Guard it from all comers - regardless of who they are. Lock the blast shields on the doors and windows. I do not want you disturbed; I do not want evidence of the Sith and their transgressions tampered with. We need to be able to see what would have been Palpatine's next move, and head it off before it happens."

"Yes, Master – I'll get R2 in here right away." Anakin said, walking over to the huge desk he pressed a few buttons before extracting a data chip. "This is the recording from the security vid of the past few hours – it should be enough proof that Palpatine was behind all of this from the start."

"An excellent idea, Skywalker, thank you. I feel that I will need this evidence, and more, once the emergency Senate session is called." The Master paused, "You do _realise_ that you and your wife are going to have your relationship dragged out into the open when this vid is shown, don't you?"

"Yes Master." Anakin replied. "We are both tired of hiding, but it is a shame that it has to come to this - at least we would literally be informing _The Galaxy _in one go, rather than having to tell everyone individually."

"You may wish to inform Senator Skywalker of this security footage _before_ she arrives at the Senate, I would not wish for her to be unprepared."

"Thank you for your consideration, Master." Anakin replied, both relieved that secrets would no longer have to be kept, and apprehensive at how everyone would react… at how _Padmé_ was going to react.

Padmé and he had never actually put together a concrete plan for revealing their secrets - regardless of the high number of plots they'd arranged to keep them concealed.

They'd had a few idealistic situations, whispered in the night after loving each other, where _everyone_ was happy for them and _everyone_ welcomed their love. Too used to thinking of ways to hide and conceal their love, Anakin truly wasn't sure how their relationship would hold up once out in the unknown realm of openness. There would be many that wouldn't approve - the Jedi being almost-certainly falling into that category, and it wouldn't surprise him if Padme's family also disapproved of their secrecy.

Taking a moment of quiet, Anakin eased his mind into a light meditative trance, seeking guidance on this from the Force. He could only describe the Force's response as an initial soothing calm washing over him… followed by an _amused_ 'I-know-something-you-don't-know'. With a mildly frustrated sigh, Anakin returned his mind to the here-and-now.

"Skywalker," Master Windu sighed, reaching down for his cloak, "Your personal revolution against the prohibition of attachment will _not_ go without consequence, I thought it _fair_ to warn you of that. However, the Jedi duty to the Republic and Peace must _always_ come first, and your actions _will _be scrutinised fully at a later date. _Regardless_ of the _truly_ great service you have done for the Republic today, your transgressions will _not_ be overlooked." With a respectful bow, the Master turned to leave.

"Oh, and Anakin…" Windu began as he pulled his cloak on and raised his hood, "…You _have_ gained my trust, regardless of my current urge to slap you about the head and throw you from the Order _without_ a fair hearing for breaking the Code in such a manner."

"Yes, Master." Anakin whispered. Watching the Master leave the room before sealing the blast shutters over the shattered window and exits. With a sigh he sat down at the computer and initiated the power on the communications terminal.

"_You have reached the communications terminal of the private residence of Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo. I am C3-PO, human-cyborg relations. I am terribly sorry, however, my Lady is currently indisposed; would you care to leave a message? I will convey it to her directly, the moment she becomes available. All messages will be treated with the strictest confidence."_

"3PO, hand Padmé the comm unit." Anakin said with a long-suffering sigh. Had he _really_ programmed the droid to talk quite this much?

"_Master Anakin? Is that you? Do you require anything?" _

"3PO, I require you to hand Padmé the comm. Its urgent."

"_Oh, she's here now. One moment."_

"_Anakin? What's wrong? I've been so worried!" _came Padre's voice, beautiful music in comparison to the foul words of the Sith.

"My Love, I'm alright. But you might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you…"

"_I'm not a Jedi, but I have a very __**bad**__ feeling about what you're about to tell me…"_


	2. Stunned

This little series of fics is based upon _**Sarah Selene's**_ wonderful _**One Hundred Themes: Star Wars**_; and they have all been written with her express permission to do so. This is a prequel to _**Sarah Selene's**_ AU series. I hope you enjoy this, and please do pay _**Sarah Selene's**_ fic a visit.

* * *

><p>I am an amateur author of false name,<br>I borrow worlds of another's fame.  
>I stake no claim on recognised locations,<br>Neither do I own canon situations.  
>I merely come here to spend a while,<br>Reading other's work; writing my own style.  
>I earn no money, no wage, no dosh.<br>I gain no finance, no revenue, no cash.  
>I do not mean to step on legal toes,<br>I mean no infringement, I'm friend not foe.  
>So please, do come in, relax, unwind.<br>I hope in my work, enjoyment you will find.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline:<strong>_ I can't imagine Obi-Wan leaving _Utapau _without setting his affairs in order after destroying Grievous. So, he (and other Masters on the Council) are on one of those 'conference call' style holographic meetings. This Council meeting takes place before the emergency session of the senate - and it is more of a quick update between the Jedi, so that everyone is singing from the same hymn sheet, rather than a full meeting… even so, they manage to find time to talk about Anakin at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>STUNNED<strong>

"_**Married?**_ To the _Senator_? _Since _**_when_**?" Obi-Wan's hologram gasped, utterly and completely stunned at what Mace had just told him. The other Masters around the room (both physically there and holographic) gaped and muttered disapprovingly beneath their breaths at the news.

"You _didn't_ know?" The Korun Master surmised.

"I was aware of a very close _friendship_ - and I have reminded Anakin many times of the Vows he swore… But _Married_?" Kenobi whispered, dropping his head into his hands. Clone Troopers walked behind him, using a hover-cart to move the remains of destroyed battle droids. A small crowd of both species of the Natives had gathered; the children were especially curious about the battle droids, now that they and their families weren't being lorded over by them.

Kenobi was standing at the circular table used for planning battles, leaning heavily against it, occasionally nodding to someone behind the holographic projector, pointing here and there in direction.

"Apparently they were Wed during a secret ceremony on Naboo, after The Battle of Geonosis." Mace continued.

"That was two years ago!" Ki-Adi Mundi said, turning and accepting a data pad from one of his own Clone Troopers, absently reading through it as he listened to the Council Meeting.

"The _First_ Battle of Geonosis. Not the Second one." Mace clarified.

"Oh Force! He was still my _Padawan_ at the time!" Kenobi breathed, his eyes wide.

"And notice this relationship, you did _not_, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

"Haven't we already established that I had _no idea_ of this marriage until a few minutes ago?" Obi-Wan muttered, the other Masters secretly smiling at his biting sarcasm.

"Obi-Wan, you might want to brace yourself for this next bit of news." Mace said kindly, quietly.

"Mace, what _more_ could you possibly have _left_ to shock me with? You have already astounded the council with the knowledge of a _**Sith Lord **_playing both sides of the War and Senate like puppets! Said Sith Lord has been _undetected_, stationed _in plain sight _and _working alongside us_ for _**years**_!

"You then saddened us all with the knowledge that we will have to build the _funeral pyres_ for Masters Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto - whom joined the Force in their attempt to apprehend the Sith." Kenobi paused for breath, the rest of the Council silent.

"You _then _go on to tell my that my Former Padawan, fulfilling the Chosen One prophesy, helped to destroy the affore-mentioned Sith Lord after renouncing the Dark Side… but not until _after_ the Sith brought to light the nature of his _**relationship**_ with the Senator of Naboo!" Kenobi continued.

"Anakin has _broken the Code _by forming a romantic attachment and _marrying_ - and he did _that_ at a time in his life that _I should have noticed_!" Forgive me, Mace, but what else could you _**possibly**_ have _**left**_ to shock me with?"

"Obi-Wan, I neglected to tell you that Padme Skywalker is currently with the Healers." Mace paused, watching as Kenobi's face dropped, even shaken, and exhausted (not to mention probably injured) as he was, his thoughts were more focussed on the wellbeing of someone else. "What happened to her? Is she badly hurt?"

"Do not worry, she is perfectly healthy, as are the twin babies she is carrying." Mace replied quietly, speaking a little slower.

"_Carrying_?" Kenobi questioned, screwing up his face and pinching his nose as he waited for the clarification he didn't really need.

"She is pregnant. Both babies are already showing that they will have Force abilities." Mace said.

"_Oh Force, Anakin_…" Obi-Wan hissed, slumping against the holographic table, the clone troopers around him were trying their hardest to look as if they weren't listening to every word being said, all of them glancing to-and-fro between them, looking confused.

"The healers have revealed that there is a boy-child and a girl-child, and that they will be joining the outside world in a month-or-so. Apparently, their names are already decided upon, though Senator and Knight Skywalker are keeping their own council on what those names are." Mace said softly.

"What are we going to do about this?" Kenobi whispered, leaning with both hands on the holographic table, his head hanging. Behind him, the loyal Clone Troopers edged closer, into an almost protective formation around the Jedi General. Each identical face looking to others, none of them knowing quite how to react.

"Enough, for today. Gone on long enough this session has - begin soon, an emergency session of the Senate will. _Focus_ on the Senate, we must… Unconcerned over Skywalker's actions I am at this current time - thought of suitable punishment already, I have…"

"We will need to stand guard as the Senate works on a solution, and assist them in negotiating peace amongst the Republic." Mace said through a yawning grimace. The Senators had been trying his patience for most of the afternoon; squabbling and arguing, complaining at the basic ways of living that the Temple and ships in orbit offered. They had worn him out, and his mental shields were _battered_… He was begging the Force to give him patience, and he hadn't even _arrived_ at the emergency Senate session!

"The Jedi and Clones will also go where we are needed to mop up the messes that have been left behind by the War - planets still need aid supplies, medical assistance and help in rebuilding." Plo Kloon's hologram chipped in, Clone troopers casually dotted around him, some resting, some eating, others cleaning their weapons.

"Regardless of the deaths of Grievous and The Sith Lord, the Separatists _aren't _in full retreat; there is somebody _attempting_ to pull the strings now the Master Puppeteers are taken care of, but they don't have the - dare I say it - _finesse_ of the previous military leaders." Obi-Wan pointed out, sighing deeply.

"Unaccounted for, some of the Separatist leaders are. Unknown, their location is." Master Yoda said, turning to acknowledge the growling voice of a Wookie behind him with a nod.

"We will have the Jedi Trackers looking for them as soon as they return to the Temple to be given their assignments." Mace said.

"They shouldn't have as much difficulty in finding them now. More people will point the Trackers in the right direction, just to stay in the Republic's good graces. You will find that most of the Separatist leaders were surrounded by people with mercenary ideals, they'll sell out the Separatists to save face." Stass Allie commented, receiving agreement around the circle.

"Work to recall the Master-Padawan pairs from the field, we must, leave the clean up for now in the hands of the Knights, solo Masters and Republic Forces - cope for now they can. Away from the front lines, I want the Padawans to be. Seen too much war, the apprentices have. Seen too much war, we all have." Yoda said.

"On that note, the youngest Padawans and elder Initiates are doing us all proud in their escort duty of the Senators and their aides. Each one of them is acting with a perfect attitude, and are using the lessons they have learnt well. They are a wonderful example." Mace said, smiling softly, proud of the youngsters.

"We will need to elect three new members to the Council, in the near future." Stass Allie said, receiving nods from around the circle - broken by the empty seats.

"Indeed, we will, but not today - but all nominations will be considered at a later date. Masters, your assignments will be delivered to your personal terminals shortly. May the Force be with you all." Mace said.

"Indeed. May the Force guide us in the upcoming difficult tasks. Long and winding, the path ahead is; and the destination unclear to me, it is." Master Yoda said, bowing as his hologram switched off.

"Okay, you all know where you need to be. The emergency senate session will begin in two hours - and will be transmitted as best we can to you all, leave your com channels open to the secure signal." Mace said, smiling as the Council members either disengaged their holograms or left the room; leaving only himself and a blue flickering Obi-Wan.

"I'd rather face Grievous again." Obi-Wan muttered, reading his orders. His Clone Troopers chuckling quietly.

"Well, _I'd_ rather not face the senate without _The Negotiator_ to assist, so you need to get back to Coruscant as soon as you can." Mace said, dryly.

"I really don't like politics, Mace." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head.

"Well, for someone who doesn't like politics, you're rather adept at dealing with politicians. The Republic needs you to help sort out this mess, Obi-Wan, _I_ need you to help me sort out this mess!" Mace said, chuckling at Kenobi's sour face. "I sense that there is more than the prospect of dealing with all the Senators in the Republic bothering you in this moment."

"I may be adept at dealing with the Senate, but I'm apparently _not_ adept at dealing with my former Padawan and one _particular_ politician! I really had _no_ idea things had gone that far with Senator Amidala! I was given the impression that their return to Naboo after Geonosis was a time when Senator Amidala would let Anakin down gently, breaking things off, and _prevent_ a relationship from forming!"

"Its senator Skywalker now." Mace amended, absently.

"Where did I fail in his training, Mace? Did I truly do such a poor job?" Kenobi whispered, dragging his hand through his hair.

"Obi-Wan, ultimately Anakin remained true to the Light Side of the Force, even when The Sith attempted to seduce him to the Dark Side… I know you probably won't listen to what I say next, but _I_ don't think you went _wrong _anywhere! Both you and Skywalker developed incredibly well as Jedi - especially considering the circumstances surrounding you both..." Mace had a sinking feeling that what he was saying wasn't making much difference to Obi-Wan's mood.

"...Where did I go wrong to loose Anakin's trust, to loose the trust of both of them? Anakin is my brother, and Padme my friend - they've kept something so monumental from me. I _used_ to be someone they'd confide in."

"Obi-Wan, with all due respect, you've been devoting almost all of your time to the Republic in the Clone Wars..." Mace trailed off, his words not being heeded.

"My teachings on attachment failed! Not to mention that I didn't even _notice_ that the attachment had formed to such a depth! In hindsight, it is glaringly obvious! But I was blind to it at the tie! What sort of a Master isn't aware of his Padawan breaking the Code in such a way?"

"Focus on the here and now, Master Kenobi. Focus on the task of bringing about peace." Mace snapped, having had enough of his friend's negativity.

"I apologise, Master Windu." Obi-Wan said, taking a deep breath with his eyes closed, seeking his centre for a moment.

"You know, a very wise Jedi once told me _'Hindsight, useless in the present, it is. Focus on learning from the past, so mistakes are not repeated, you must, hmm'_. Mace said, his poor impression of Master Yoda earned him a snort from Kenobi, breaking the tension of their conversation."

"And the same very wise Jedi would whack you in the shins with his gimmer stick if he heard you doing impressions of him! He really hates it when people do that." Kenobi laughed quietly, the first excuse he'd had for proper laughter in an age.

"Obi-Wan, get yourself back to Coruscant, as soon as possible, there is _no_ way I want to sit for too long in this emergency Senate session without you there to translate pompous politician grandstanding into something we can use to bring about peace!"

"I'd still rather face Grievous again." Kenobi muttered, sourly, folding his arms over his chest in a defensive posture.

Mace paused and grinned almost manically, "You know, I might have to add to the Code itself - '_A Jedi must not decapitate Senators with their lightsabre_' sounds like it is going to become a necessary amendment in the coming weeks."

"Oh lovely, well, at least that amendment would still leave your options open…" Kenobi began, grinning cheekily, previous lack of faith in his teachings put aside for a moment in favour of a drip of humour.

"Pardon?" Mace questioned, yawning, knowing he'd lost the conversation somewhere. "What options?"

"Well, you could always decapitate them with a less civilised weapon - or - you could utilise your lightsabre in a different fashion, no need to take off a head to get the message across…"

"Trust the man who has negotiated more treaties than I've had hot dinners to pick up on the wording of a single sentence and find two loopholes!" Mace chuckled.

"It's a talent, Mace. You've either got it, or you haven't... Wait! You've been getting hot dinners? I've had nothing but freeze-dried field rations!" Kenobi said, faking indignation.

Get your tongue out of your cheek and get your ass back to Coruscant, Kenobi, that's an order!" Mace sniggered.

"Indeed, I'll be with you shortly, Cody has the cleanup well in hand. The battle droids are mostly scrap parts, and there were minimal casualties to the Natives… but..."

"...but _what_, Obi-Wan?" Mace sighed.

"...I probably won't arrive on Coruscant before the session begins..." Kenobi continued.

"Considering your current location, that isn't news to me. What are you getting at?"

"Mace... don't decapitate anyone _before_ I get there." Obi-Wan's grinning hologram flickered off, leaving Mace sitting in the Council Chambers on his own, snorting inelegantly with laughter.

Calming after a moment, Master Windu glanced out of the large window in the Council Chambers; watching the neon lights in the gloom of twilight. There were a few precious hours whilst the Senators and their Aides scurried around, confirming courses of action with their home planets.

Deciding to utilise that precious time wisely, the Korun master set an alarm, turned off his comm unit, and let him self be lulled into sleep, still sitting mostly upright in his Council chair.


	3. Hungry

This little series of fics is based upon _**Sarah Selene's**_ wonderful _**One Hundred Themes: Star Wars**_; and they have all been written with her express permission to do so. This is a prequel to _**Sarah Selene's**_ AU series. I hope you enjoy this, and please do pay _**Sarah Selene's**_ fic a visit.

* * *

><p>I am an amateur author of false name,<br>I borrow worlds of another's fame.  
>I stake no claim on recognised locations,<br>Neither do I own canon situations.  
>I merely come here to spend a while,<br>Reading other's work; writing my own style.  
>I earn no money, no wage, no dosh.<br>I gain no finance, no revenue, no cash.  
>I do not mean to step on legal toes,<br>I mean no infringement, I'm friend not foe.  
>So please, do come in, relax, unwind.<br>I hope in my work, enjoyment you will find.

* * *

><p><strong>HUNGRY<strong>

Obi-Wan Kenobi had barely cut the power to the engines of his little star fighter outside the Senate building, when he noticed a young Rodian moving quickly towards him - staying well within the designated safety walkways.

A fawn-coloured elasticised fabric band around his head, beneath his antennae, symbolised his status as a padawan of his species. The Youngster's cream robes were a little un-tucked in places - he'd obviously been rather active, probably running. Considering the battle he'd taken part in and cramped nature of the little fighter's cockpit, Obi-Wan was surprised that his own clothing wasn't wrinkled beyond hope.

"Master Kenobi, Master Windu has requested your presence _immediately_, erm, please? You're the last of the Masters who are actually coming to the Senate Building." The Youngster said, looking a little sheepish. "I'm Padawan Kol Zarin."

"Thank you, Padawan Zarin, I'll get there as quickly as my injuries will permit. I They've already started without me." Kenobi said, wincing as he climbed slowly from the cockpit, having to lean on the ladder for a moment as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. Obi-Wan _had_ been seen by a medical droid, and had been patched up as much as was possible, but his ribs and knee were in absolute agony. "R4, put the fighter into full lockdown mode. Raise the shields. Nobody is to gain access, unless they are Jedi and have the appropriate piloting training." The droid bleeped in response.

"Why did you do that, Master Kenobi?" The youngster asked, his glistening eyes widening as he took a closer look at the fighter.

"These fighters were designed _by_ Jedi _for_ Jedi. You need to be particularly strong in the Force to pilot them - they can travel at ridiculously fast speeds, and their handling is insanely sensitive. Basically, in the hands of a non-Jedi pilot, they are an accident waiting to happen. I don't want someone stealing it and getting themselves killed when they attempt to fly it. Neither do I want a helpful Padawan attempting to fly it back to the Temple, not if they aren't trained to handle this sort of craft."

"I don't think any resident Padawans have even taken their speeder tests yet, Master Kenobi - none of us are old enough." the Padawan said.

"Age never stopped Anakin - and I don't think he was the only one - he was just the only one that got caught." Kenobi chuckled, wincing as his ribs protested.

"Maybe you need to go see a healer _first_, Master?" the Padawan said, moving to stand next to the older Jedi, ready to at least help should he fall or faint.

"An immediate request for my presence means that I needed to be in the emergency session when it started - some hours ago. I will go to the healers after the session - there are more _important_ concerns than my hurts, they're mostly just bruises, I've already been tended to, ish." Kenobi soothed, gently patting the youngster's head and carefully straightening the Padawan band he wore.

"Alright… do you need me to get you anything, Master?"

"Oh, I think I _need_ at least two months of meditative retreat; food that hasn't come from a ration pack; a bed that has a decent mattress, and some heavy duty pain relief - but I don't think you can acquire any of _that_ for me, young Padawan." Kenobi chuckled, winking at the youth who followed his slowed-down strides to the lift.

"I've got some mild painkillers and a piece of honey bread that I grabbed at breakfast - will that do?"

"Padawan, if you could spare them for me, they'd be highly appreciated, and I'd be _most_ thankful." Kenobi said with a soft smile, stopping their progress to lean his shoulder heavily on a wall, bending down to rub at his knee.

The Rhodian reached into different pockets of his utility belt, withdrawing a vial of thick orange sludge and a rather squished chunk of bread wrapped in a napkin. "My Master says that I'm always hungry; he jokes that he can't meditate because the rumbling of my tummy is a distraction! I always grab a little bit extra at breakfast and lunch, I usually eat it between my classes."

Kenobi chuckled, "I remember being your age, and a similar age for my own Padawan - it was a state of seemingly permanent hunger! Growing bodies do require a lot of fuel." The Master paused, "Are you _certain _that you can spare these?"

"Sure, I always have a few vials of basic painkillers on me - just in case. And I'm too busy to remember to be hungry, most Padawans are running errands for their Masters, or helping with the Senators… Not to mention you need the bread and painkillers more than I do, Master Kenobi."

"I am very grateful for your generosity, Padawan Zarin. Thank you." Kenobi snapped open the vial and swallowed the gloop with a grimace and a sour face. The bread was eaten quickly, washed down with the contents of a juice carton, that the Padawan produced from somewhere else on his belt. The pair began walking again, slowly, towards the lift that would take the Master up to the appropriate Senate Pod.

"Master, do you want me to comm the Healers' Wing and tell them you'll be coming? You don't look so good."

"No, I have no clue as to how long I will be detained by the emergency session. I could very well be here into the night - it would be wrong to have the Healers waiting for such a long time." There was a brief pause as Kenobi reached the lift, "Thank you for your assistance, Padawan Kol Zarin. May the Force be with you." The Master gave a solemn bow as the lift door opened - shocking the Padawan. Council Masters didn't bow like _that_ to Padawans! You got a nod if you were lucky!

"And may the Force be with you, Master Kenobi. I hope you get to see the Healers soon." The Padawan stammered, his words punctuated by a rumbling growl from his stomach.

"Oh dear, it seems that I shouldn't have accepted your mid-morning snack!" Kenobi teased gently.

"Sorry, Master." The young Rhodian glanced down to his midriff, as if he could will it to be silent; his efforts were met with another grumble.

"If you go back to my ship, speak to the astromech droid. There are several high-energy ration bars beneath the seat in the cockpit. They taste _absolutely awful_, but you don't notice that if you eat them fast enough. They should keep you going as you run your Master's errands. Ask the droid to lower the shields so that you can get to them, say the override code 142265."

"Thank you, Master! 142265, 142265, remember its 142265, 142265..." The Padawan recited, dashing off back in the direction of the hangar, Obi-Wan smiled softly before shaking his head.

"Don't run in the hallways! That rule counts _here_ as well as in the Temple!" Kenobi called.

"Sorry Master Kenobi!" Was the yelled reply, the Padawan slowing down to a very brisk walk.

"If only I had a fraction of your energy, Padawan Zarin. If only." Obi-Wan muttered to himself, stepping into the lift and pressing the controls to take him to the correct floor.


End file.
